fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Aster
Blue Aster (ブルー・アスター Burū Asutā) is the main male character of Dragon Cross and a new member of the guild of same name. He is a young mage with a past he is trying to forget. Appearance Blue is an average height teenager with ears-long smooth black hair and electric blue eyes, which are his most striking feature. His clothes tend to have a strong blue color to them, as it's not only his name but also his favorite color. His most common outfit includes a blue plaid half-sleeved jacket worn over a white v-neck shirt. The rolled up sleeve cuffs of the jacket are white. The lapels as well as the sides and shoulders of the jacket are black, with four tiny golden stars on the edge of the left lapel and golden trimming on the shoulders. He wears matching blue plaid pants. It has multiple thin golden belts and an outlined star design on the side where he keeps his Celestial Spirit Gate Keys hanging. He also wears a strap on his right side that's blue with a white stripe. On the left side, there's a draped black bandana with a white stripe and dotted with tiny silver specks. He wears blue high-tops with white laces. He wears a black fingerless glove on his left hand and a blue wristband on his right hand. He also wears a gold necklace featuring an abstract design. Personality Blue has a strong sense of independence and self-esteem, truly believing he has nothing to prove to other people. His social behavior, which mixes a clearly noble education with sarcasm and a dry sense of humour, is often mistaken by arrogance. He speaks with a strong self-confidence and rarely stutters or gets speechless. In fact, even though charismatic, Blue is highly antisocial. He finds people interesting but tiresome, and mostly prefers the company of his own Celestial Spirits. He tends to be impulsive, trying to think his actions through while doing them, but is very creative and an overall good strategist. His actions, specially in public and under the spotlight, tend to have a dramatic flavour to them, but in private he shows a more reflective personality. Despite his antisocial thoughts, he is afraid of loneliness and shows strong loyalty and affection to his few friends. History Blue's past is unknown. His accent indicates he is from Stella and his behavior and knowledge of proper decorum indicate a noble raising, with people noticing that the self-confidence projected in his speech and unblemished appearance are both indicative of his bearing. However, Blue himself avoids talking about his history and actively pursuits to dissociate himself from his past. It is clear, however, that he is running away from something - Or someone. Synopsis Intro arc Powers and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: A type of Spatial Magic that allows Blue to summon entities known as Celestial Spirits from another world via the use of magic Keys to open their respective Gates, establishing a contract between himself as the Master and the Spirit summoned. He can use them as servants to perform tasks, and indeed many Celestial Spirit mages tend to treat their Spirits as little more than tools to an end, but Blue seems to have a more intimate connection to his own Keys. There are two kinds of Keys: Silver Keys, which summon common Spirits, and the rare twelve Gold Keys '''that open the Zodiac Gates. '''Keen Intellect: Blue is quite intelligent, prizing himself on his own logic than his magical abilities. He is very suited to puzzles and logical tests, with strong pattern recognition skills. He is a quick learner, reading a hundred pages in a few minutes and having taught magic to himself as a child. After joining Dragon Cross, he begins to study Enchantment under Guild Master Aurelia's tutelage. His best asset, however, is his behavioral analysis: Blue has a strong emotional tact and finds it easy to read other people and analyze their personality and demeanor, a skill he uses to achieve certain tasks ranging from giving solace to manipulating someone's decisions. Diplomacy: Blue has full knowledge of formal decorum and is not strange to international law, having knowledge of the political transformations the Magic Council has undergone in the past century after it was rebuilt and a basic understanding of the overall and more important magic rules, such as the Index Magia Prohibitorum, the list of magics oficially banned from legal use by the Council. His knowledge of proper behavior and manners in formal events indicate a noble background. Equipment His equipment are his Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, required to summon his Celestial Spirits. Currently, he has four of them: A single Gold Key and three Silver ones. Gold Keys * Gate of the Maiden Key: Summons the Maiden, Virgo. Silver Keys * Gate of the Chisel Key: Summons the Chisel, Caelum. * Gate of the Hunter Key: Summons the Hunter, Orion. * Gate of the Winged Horse Key: Summons the Winged Horse, Pegasus. Navigation Category:Dragon Cross